Nowadays, flexible electronic and flexible display has become a research hotspot in recent years. A flexible display electronic product with a fixed curved surface, which is bendable, foldable or even curly, such as a flexible TFT-LCD (Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), a flexible OLED or the like, has gradually become the most promising high technology industry. Many domestic and foreign mobile phone panel manufacturers have invested heavily in related researches and verifications, competing for flexible electroluminescent (EL) technology and business opportunities.
To improve the performance of FOLED (Flexible Organic Light Emitting Diode) devices, in addition to improving the flatness and smoothness of the substrate material to prevent damage to the light emitting layer of the device due to an uneven surface, it is more important to prevent water and oxygen penetrating into the device through a substrate or an encapsulation layer, resulting in damage to the organic film layer and failure of the device. Therefore, to improve the lifespan of the panel, it is essential to develop structures and materials with excellent performance to block water and oxygen.
The existing OLED packaging technology mainly includes a single-layer/multi-layer film packaging technology, a Barix film packaging technology with organic and inorganic semiconductor material stacked arrangement.
FIG. 1 is a cross-section schematic view of a single-layer/multi-layer film encapsulation in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing OLED device encapsulated by a single-layer/multi-layer film includes a flexible array substrate (flexible TFT) 110, an organic light emitting device layer (OLED) 120, a first encapsulation film 130, a second encapsulation film 140, a third encapsulation film 150, and a polarizing layer (TP/POL) 160 with a touch electrode which are sequentially laminated from bottom to top. The existing single-layer/multi-layer film encapsulation mainly utilizes a single-layer/multi-layer SiOx/SiNx (silicon oxide/silicon nitride) film to block water and oxygen, and a refractive index of SiNx (silicon nitride) is 2.02. In this structure, the water blocking effect of the single layer is not obvious, and the device lifespan is only several hundreds of hours. The multi-layer film is prone to cracking.
FIG. 2 is a cross-section schematic view of the Barix film encapsulation in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, an existing OLED device encapsulated by a Barix film includes a flexible array substrate (flexible TFT) 210, an organic light emitting device layer (OLED) 220, a first water and oxygen barrier layer (Barrier Film) 230, a first polymer layer 240, a second water and oxygen barrier layer (Barrier Film) 250, a second polymer layer 260, a third water and oxygen barrier layer (Barrier Film) 270, a third polymer layer 280 and a polarizing layer (TP/POL) 290 with a touch electrode which are sequentially laminated from bottom to top. Among them, the Barix film is a unique film isolation layer, whose effect on the permeability to moisture and oxygen is equivalent to a piece of glass.
Multi-layer organic/inorganic stacked packaging technology is an ideal packaging technology to block water and oxygen, but as for the top-emitting AMOLED (Active-matrix organic light emitting diode) display module, it is easy to aggravate its visual angle color shift phenomenon and reduce the optical taste.
In view of this, the inventors have provided a flexible organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.